


纯情秘书俏老板

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	纯情秘书俏老板

纯情秘书俏老板

 

CP：赫海   
HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警

 

夫夫的日常情趣  
还是办公室play。

风流总裁 赫 x 纯情秘书 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的情趣生活  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

注意：伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

李东海快毕业了，想在假期找个兼职，学校附近有家听名字就很不错的咖啡店叫“haru&oneday”，听起来就很不错。

这两个不是一个意思吗？

 

“我记得我们这次的角色是老板和秘书。”

李东海指了一下自己身上被李赫宰套上去的衬衣。

“咖啡店老板需要秘书吗？Haru的靠枕再换我就没办法跟我哥解释了。”

 

李赫宰略微沉思——“走，去工作间。”

“我工作间的设备......”

“不碰那些东西，放心，我有分寸的。”李赫宰拉起李东海就往李东海家跑，“而且可以直接在家洗澡多好啊。”

“今晚早点睡行吗？明天上午还要去练舞。”李东海嘴上说着不要——也不是，也没说不要。

身体拉着李赫宰跑得比李赫宰还快。

 

今天李东海入戏快了不少，李赫宰穿着之前买的红西装，本来是为了表演准备的，李东海看上之后就再准备了一套——在家专门穿给李东海看。

何必花这个冤枉钱？

 

你们没有男朋友不懂啊。

李赫宰说这句话的时候哥哥们玩手机的玩手机，吃水果的吃水果，已经习惯了的众人，没一个人打算回应李赫宰的男友宣言。

 

“所以你觉得有哪个总裁在公司穿红色西装的？总裁平时谈生意的时候不会被误会是个傻子吗？”

李东海对李赫宰为了自己专门准备了另一套红西装这件事是非常满意的，但是对红西装出现的场合好像不是很满意。

“你喜欢就行了，今天也没有其他人，实在不行你就假装这是套黑色西装就好了。”

李赫宰想男朋友说的好像也有道理，但是衣服都穿好了就等着干柴烈火，再跑回去换就没意思了。

“我就喜欢你穿这个。”李东海手指在他胸前滑来滑去——

“里面的透视衬衣最好看了。”

 

李赫宰被李东海直接甩进工作间，砰地一声把门关上了。

李赫宰挂着笑容舒舒服服坐在椅子上，等着男朋友送上门。

 

李赫宰的手指在桌子上来回敲了好几十遍都没听见敲门声，有点儿着急了，起身去看，结果一开门，正要敲门的李东海直接撞进了他怀里。

李东海抬眼看他，李赫宰笑得不是很有总裁的风范： “故意撞进我怀里，是想要吸引我的注意吗？”

所以李赫宰平时看到都是什么电视剧和小说，这是什么年代的台词？

李东海低头憋笑，耳边又传来李赫宰故意压低的声音： “是在害羞吗？恩？明明是故意想要吸引我的注意对吧？”

李东海抱着刚刚翻了半天才找到的两本杂志，封面还是他和李赫宰，就装作是文件夹了，抬头对上李赫宰的眼睛： “不是这样的，我很抱歉。”

 

请问谈了十几年恋爱之后为什么还是觉得男朋友的眼睛好好看？

十几年了还是时不时为男朋友心动，胸前擂鼓一般隆隆作响是什么样的体验。

李赫宰亲了一口李东海的脸颊。

 

“剧本不是这样的......”李东海推开李赫宰的脸。

“你得先逼问我，然后是我先告白，然后才接吻的不是吗？”

李东海拿报纸卷起来的筒拍了一下李赫宰的头： “重新来啊，这回不要再记错顺序。”

正往门口走着，还没走出门，就被李赫宰一把拉住了。

“撞进我的心里就想要像这样走掉吗？李秘书？”

“是被我的魅力吓到了吗？恩，过于耀眼的我的帅气？”

 

看样子看的是金秘书了，李东海找到了罪魁祸首。

 

李东海把杂志展开重新回到一开始模仿文件夹的大小： “我是想要告诉社长。”

“我打算辞职了。”

“本来工作就只是为了赚钱还债，现在钱都已经还完了，我想要去寻找自己真正想要的生活。”

“在我身边就是你应该真正拥有的。”

李赫宰拉住李东海的领带，把人重新拽到自己怀里。

 

李东海一样也穿着西装外套，头发随意地扎起来在脑后，不用发胶固定，头发松软柔顺的质感得到完美呈现。

有一个男朋友不是难事——但是男朋友这么好看实在是太难得了。

你们真的不懂，不懂天天都为男朋友心空的感觉。

 

李秘书还在尽职尽责地演绎面对心动之人的纠结和苦恼。

他爱慕自己的上司，可是他们之间不能在一起的理由太多了。

现实总是为难爱情，爱情总是屈于生活。

 

“还有什么好担心的呢？”李社长将秘书的领带慢慢解开，解到一半却被秘书按住了手。

“请不要这样，社长......”

“李秘书不喜欢这样吗？还是说只是害羞呢？”李社长的手显然比李秘书的小手要大得多有力得多。

李东海憋了半天终于笑场了。

 

“不行，你别这么说话，我想笑。”

“东海不喜欢吗？这个声音，不是说最受不了我这么说话吗，一说就连腿都发软呢。”李赫宰故意凑近在李东海的耳朵旁边，说一个字吐一次气，非得要把李东海的耳朵都烧熟才肯罢休。

这话不假，李东海觉得自己这会儿腿都在抖。

 

“李秘书——”李社长的手先把李秘书的头按进自己怀里，再继续刚刚解领带的动作。

 

“来到我身边，到我的世界里来。”

“我觉得能不能.....台词不要这么肉麻，气氛还是很好的。”

“我看电视里好像都是这个风格。”

“换一个换一个。”

 

“李秘书，”说换就换，“我想我们可能真的，不适合这样的关系了。”

“也许还是保持工作上的联系更好吧。”

“你也知道，我的未婚妻，她很爱我，我不能......”

等等！剧情转换得这么快吗？未婚妻又是从哪里冒出来的？现在就从双向暗恋变成偷情了吗？

“虽然你平时，对我的心意我都看在眼里，但是，很抱歉，我很爱我的未婚妻，我不能背叛她......”

行，还成了自己勾引了。

勾引就勾引吧，有什么做完了再揍他也不迟。

 

“可是李社长平时不是这样的吗？”

“社长趁我加班睡着的时候偷偷亲我，难道不是社长吗？”

“那个女人，明明只是商务合作的关系对吧！”

李东海翻过来揪住李赫宰的衣领，一双美目波光粼粼： “社长真的要这么狠心吗？”

 

“我很抱歉，那天晚上是我唐突了。”

李社长后悔自己那天晚上被李秘书的侧脸诱惑，一时昏了头，做出了对不起未婚妻的事。

“我不能再做对不起她的事，真的很抱歉，李秘书，就这样，到此为止吧。”

 

“社长大人真的要跟我到此为止吗？”

李秘书靠在李社长肩膀上眨眨眼，眼泪顺着鼻梁滴下来，打湿了红西装。

“至少给我们彼此都留下一个回忆。”

“今晚之后，我就会离开，带着我的那一份不为人知的感情。”

“不会让任何人知道，我曾经爱过你。”

“但至少在今晚，想要，和社长创造只属于我们的回忆。”

 

“我不能对不起我的......”李东海隔着透视衬衣掐了一把他的乳尖，李赫宰马上就闭嘴了。

“好吧，我其实......”又被掐了一下，李赫宰又连忙把要说的话吞进去，同时李秘书伸出一根手指抵住他的嘴唇。

“不要再拒绝我好不好？不要再拒绝我......”

 

虽然知道那个女人不存在，不过听着李赫宰反反复复说还......真挺想给他两拳的。

李东海看了一眼埋在自己胸前的李赫宰。

刚刚说突然想到了新玩法，又不解领带直接把衬衣给撕开了。

不是还一直说不想背叛未婚妻吗。

变得真快啊。

 

李社长把李秘书的领带稍稍松开了些，胡乱团成团塞进李秘书的嘴里。

刚要脱口而出嘲笑李赫宰的话就这么全给塞回嘴里了，李东海呜呜两声，不知道这是什么情况。

“想要跟我制造回忆，是吗？”李社长的红西装外套没脱，而是解开了自己的领带，把李秘书的手举高，捆在一起。

“那我们就来制造更加难忘的回忆吧。”

 

杂志被扔出去的时候没能制造出电影里文件夹里纸张散飞的戏剧感，李东海觉得有些可惜。

李赫宰撕开他的衬衣，一半扣子散落在地面上，一半吊着一根细细的线在挣扎在衬衣单薄的面料上。

李赫宰偏偏不把衣服掀开，而是隔着衬衣，准确找到李东海的乳尖，缓慢地舔舐。

以前他也这么干过，隔着纯棉睡衣，没有衬衣这种硬挺的质感，胸前的濡湿感让李东海不由自主摆动着腰肢。

“李秘书的胸部线条很好看呢。”

“乳头这样看起来也很色情。”

 

舌头的动作没停，李赫宰的手不慌不忙地解开李东海的皮带，裤链，解救出已经半硬的小东海。

李社长的舌头顺着胸肌向下，来到了腹肌的位置，狠狠吮出一个红印。

红印的位置靠近肚脐，有些敏感，李秘书呜呜地抗议了两声，李社长脆将舌尖探进肚脐，搅动几圈，再对着肚脐吸了一口。

李秘书腿一软，差点儿跪下来，又被李社长一把捞起来，按在一边的椅子上。

 

这把椅子是他买给李东海的，买的时候没想到能在今天用上。

椅子可以调节高度，又有一定的弹力，可以在人坐下去的时候给腰部背部提供一定的支撑力。

他们渐渐地也有了年纪，需要在这些事情上多加注意了。

所以这把椅子一开始真的没有考虑到其他用途。

 

李秘书被按在椅子上，李社长就着绑住他手的领带多出来的一截，讲他的手抬高，绑在了椅子头枕的位置。

“社长？”李东海没想到今晚还要吃这个苦头，连忙吐出领带，剧本里可没有这个剧情。

“不要用你的眼睛那样看着我，李秘书......”李社长抽出李秘书的皮带，褪下他的裤子，把他的右腿固定在扶手上，再慢慢抽出自己的，固定了李秘书的左腿。

其实李赫宰捆得很不走心，手完全可以活动，腿更是担心他压根没绑紧，一点儿压迫感都没有，估计他缩缩腿就能挣出来。

好吧虽然超过了开始约定的剧情的范畴，但也不算太糟糕。

李秘书决定继续配合。

 

“社长你不能这样......”

“李秘书，刚刚想要跟我制造回忆的不是你吗？”李社长俯下身吻住李秘书还想要继续说话的嘴。

两人吻得煽情，不时传来啧啧的水声，李社长的手还不忘把自己和李秘书的阴茎贴在一起，一同套弄着。

李东海只觉得下身贴着一个同样灼人的热源，忍不住摆动上身： “我们不能这样，社长......”

“刚刚还想要跟我制造回忆不是吗？李秘书，现在说这种话的意义又是什么呢？”

 

李赫宰从兜里摸出准备好的润滑，开始装模作样地给李东海做准备。

其实他们从李赫宰家过来之前就都洗完澡做好准备了。

李赫宰像往常一样伸手想从床头柜的抽屉里拿套子——然后发现这里并没有床头柜，也没有抽屉，更没有套子。

“你下次要是再忘记带就自己回家撸吧......”李东海对李赫宰这个忘事的习惯深恶痛绝。

“我是有男朋友的人啊......”李社长笑嘻嘻地凑到李秘书耳边，又换上了一开始的语气，“对吧，李秘书应该不会介意跟我一起制造‘更亲密’的回忆......恩？”

最后一个字硬是让李赫宰说出了百转千回的意味，李东海想着自己的手这会儿没被绑起来肯定要推开他的。

可惜没办法推他，只能红着脸把头转向一边，不去看他。

 

“这是我们最后的回忆了，李秘书。”李社长扶着阴茎缓缓挺进李秘书的后穴，李秘书的脸还是偏向一边，不肯看他。

“明天过后，我们就是陌生人了，李秘书，不要再多看看我吗？”

他俯身吻住李秘书，同时左手逗弄着李秘书的乳尖，他听见李秘书从喉咙里挤出的嘤咛声，带着满满的情欲。

终于肯放开他的唇，那双一直在诱惑他走向歧途的眼睛此时一如过去无数次见到的那样，满怀爱意看着他。

“要永远记得我，李秘书。”这一次吻落在眼睛上，“我也会永远记得你。”

 

只可惜温情的戏码到这里就全部结束了。

李社长冲撞的动作快一点儿也不温情。

李秘书刚开始还配合着喊了几句“社长请再用力一点”，再往下就意识模糊什么也想不起来了。

呼吸的频率完全被打乱，刚刚开口想求饶，就被李社长伸手又把随意挂在脖子上的领带重新塞回嘴里。

这样呼吸更急促，连带着全身的肌肉绷紧，又因为缺氧松弛，循环往复。

 

“宝贝你夹太紧了，”李赫宰想像以往那样照着屁股来两巴掌，却发现这个姿势好像打不到屁股，只得握上李东海不停渗出前液的阴茎，在铃口处用大拇指来回搓揉，李东海连想要吐出领带的力  
气都没有了，呜呜几声眼泪掉得更厉害。

被绑住的腿和手根本不痛，但是被限制住了动作的的束缚感和快感叠加在一起，让李东海的脑子几乎要燃烧殆尽。

李赫宰改变了挺进的频率，三浅一深和九浅一深交替，深入的时候总能感受到李东海肌肉的瞬间紧绷。

控制不住的唾液已经把领带浸湿了，还有许多顺着嘴角流出，一路滴到了衬衣上。

 

“李秘书，真好看呀。”李赫宰伸手把领带拿出来，李东海也没力气说话，李赫宰一不做二不休把手指塞进李东海嘴里，逗弄着他的舌头。

“用力夹紧我啊，李秘书，能让我舒服的话，就不要走了吧？做我的情人？恩？”

身下的攻势越来越难以抗拒，李东海想像以前那样绷紧腰往后缩，逃离他的攻击范围，可因为椅子的弹性支撑和被绑住手脚的动作，他的逃离并不成功。

他完完全全属于李赫宰，毫无抵抗的办法，只觉得在这样下去他就快要被顶穿。

 

刚刚双向暗恋的职场温情剧情这会儿已经越来越偏离轨道。

 

“做我的情人？恩？每天都像这样，乖乖地等着我，夹得我好疼啊李秘书。”

他想说点儿什么反驳李赫宰，但是张着嘴什么也说不出来。

李赫宰套弄他阴茎的动作和身下的顶弄逐渐变成一个节奏，他大腿的无意识颤抖幅度越来越大，越来越难以控制。

“李秘书，我们的回忆，就要被制造出来了......”

李东海茫然地盯着李赫宰身后的墙壁，上面还挂着他们一起拍的拍立得，可他也只是将不受控的目光停在上面，仅此而已。

椅子的弹性给了李赫宰有力的冲撞更大的发挥空间，他回答不了李赫宰什么，他现在什么也说不出来。

 

终于李赫宰顶在他的敏感点狠狠地摩擦了几下，李东海整个人绷紧，夹得李赫宰也跟着绷紧肌肉。

李赫宰急急忙忙拔出阴茎，可还是没来得及，射了一多半在后穴的浅处，剩下的射在李东海剧烈起伏的小腹上，和李东海的精液混在一起。

他看见李东海的下身还在不断发抖，含不住的精液顺着张合的后穴缓缓流出。

李赫宰扶着还没完全软下来的阴茎蹭到后穴处，似乎要将流出来的精液又都一起抹回去： “别浪费我们的回忆啊，李秘书。”

 

“你说过明天会带着它离开的，要好好珍藏。”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
